Love and Denial
by Rahls-Rose
Summary: Cal meets a young woman, and the two become infatuated with one another, but her dark past could hurt thier relationship. Please Read and Review! Cal/OC
1. Meeting in the Bookstore

Cal Lightman had already walked around the book store twice looking for someone to help him. He needed to find this book for Emily that she was dying to read. Finally, he gave up and just went over to one of the computers by the wall. He typed in "The Hunger Games" and hit enter. The results popped up. Just as he suspected, he had been looking in the wrong section the whole time. Strolling over to the correct section and searching for "Collins" he found it. Pulling a copy off the shelf he, we walked towards the front of the store to get in the checkout line. It was then that he saw her.

Right in next to him in line was a truly beautiful woman. Her hair was long and a deep reddish brown. Her skin was smooth looking and she had a nice olive complexion. But when she glanced to the side he saw her most striking feature. Her eyes. They were hazel, shone like coins in a fountain. There was a look in them that was somewhat off. Was it sadness? Cal was certain it was. Sadness with a hint of compassion mixed somewhere in there. Then he looked down, noticing how good the tight jeans she was wearing made her look, and something caught his eye. The book she was holding. _His_ book. He leaned forward a bit to make sure and yes, there was the title in black glossy letters; _The Lies We Tell_.

_Such a gorgeous woman and she's buying _my_ book_, He thought. _Out of all the books on the earth, she's choosing to buy _mine.

Cal thought maybe he should say something flirtatious to her, but he couldn't think of anything at that moment. Finally, he found his words.

"Good book?"

He could have killed himself. All he could say was _that_? But his mood became a bit better when she replied.

"Not sure, I'm actually buying it for my friend for her birthday. She and my friend Chrissie are always telling me that this Dr. Lightman is a genius. "

Cal smiled before replying.

"Yea, I read it. It's great. He really does know what he's talking about…" Cal suddenly had an idea.

"I think there's more information about him on the back flap."

"Really?" the girl replied with a tone of interest in her voice.

She flipped open the back cover and almost dropped the book.

"Oh my God…You're…You're…"

Cal smile grew wider.

"Dr. Cal Lightman." He said, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl reached out and shook his hand.

"Wow. I can't believe it's really you. My friends Chrissie and Ana, they think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

Cal laughed

"Do they really?"

"Yeah, they basically worship you. It's quite humorous."

She paused, as if she was going to say something more, but she did not, and simply looked down at her boots.

"Well, we seem to be at different levels here, love. You know my name, but I do not yet have the pleasure of knowing yours."

_Perfect_, He thought.

"Oh, how rude of me, Dr. Lightman. My name's Samantha Moore."

"Samantha, that's lovely. And oh please, call me Cal."

"Cal"

Her eyes lit up when she said his name, and Cal immediately sensed the air of attraction in her voice. And the fact that she looked down at her feet again, trying to hide her smile, only confirmed this. Cal than noticed there were now only two people in front of them in line.

_Better think fast, old boy_, Cal said to himself. _If you don't make a move now…_

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He asked casually, his head tilting slightly over to the small café area in the corner of the bookstore.

She smiled again, this time for him to see. I was a beautiful thing, her smile.

"I really like to Dr. Lightman, I mean Cal, but I'm already running late to meet my friends."

"Sorry." She added

Cal's heart sank a little, but then rose fight back up again as he came up with just about the slickest idea he'd ever come up with.

"That's quite all right love…But at least let me do something for you. What do you say to me singing that copy for you to give to your friend?"

Sam looked surprised, shocked even, at his suggestion.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Alright? That would be wonderful! This will mean so much to Ana, it really will."

She held out the book to him, and Cal took it from her. He flipped the book open to the inside front cover, and taking a pen out of his pocket, began to write, holding the book up so she couldn't see.

"Oh, it's A-n-a, not with two n's."

"I got it love…I got it."

He smiled up at her, and then went back to writing. He finished just before it was her turn to go up and pay. Cal shut the book and handed it back to her with care, gently placing it in her hands.

"Well it was nice to meet you Cal. And thank you so much. Ana's going to love this."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Samantha."

After she had paid, she waved to him. He waved back, and then chuckled to himself as she walked out the door.

"Enjoy the book", he muttered to himself under his breath, "I know you will."


	2. Ana's Party and A Surpise

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry it took me so long to update! More soon, I promise! Reviews (especially good ones! Help me to write more, and faster! So keep 'em coming! Lots of love! And as always, Enjoy! :)**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Rahls_Rose **

As Samantha Moore locked her car and began walking up front path to her friend Julie's house she was thinking of what she was going to say to her friends as she was over forty minutes late.

_Just go in, wish Ana a happy birthday, and tell them you're so sorry you're late. _She thought to herself as she reached the door. Sam couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought this. She wasn't _really _sorry that she was late, since part of her lateness had been spent talking to the very charming and handsome Dr. Lightman. Had she not been late, she probably never would have met him. But she cast aside the thoughts of him, and focused on the tasks ahead. After all, it had been a nice chat, but that was all. I was over now, and there were more important things for her to think about.

_At least the signed book will make up for part of my lateness. _ Thought Sam as she knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, Julie opened the door.

"Well look at who finally decided to show up!" Julie said as she allowed Sam to enter the house. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Julie. Sorry I'm late…"

"Oh, I was only joking with you. It's alright. You're here now, that's what's important. "

Julie could always make her feel better, ever on her greyest of days.

Sam took off her jacket, neatly hanging it on a hook in the foyer. She then followed Julie into the living room. Chrissie, Laura, Meg, and of course Ana were all there, sitting around in various chairs and on the couch, glasses of wine in their hands. There were talking, laughing, but stopped as Sam came into the room.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Meg got up at once to greet her. The others followed soon after.

When Sam greeted Ana, she noticed she seemed relieved that Sam was here. Ana had known Sam the longest, although they hadn't always been the closest of friends.

"I hope we haven't opened presents yet." Sam said

"Not yet." Laura replied

"But we _did_ hold dinner for you." Chrissie stated shortly

Sam looked at her feet.

"Guy, I'm, way sorry, you know I am…"

Ana came over and put her arm around Sam's shoulder

"Of course we know", She shot Chrissie a look, "and we accept your apology. Now let's eat, I'm starved!"

Sam smiled. When wasn't Ana hungry?

They all headed towards the dining room.

"Oh Sam! If you don't mind my asking, why were you late?" Laura asked

Sam's smile got wider.

"I think it's best for me to wait until _after _dinner to tell you that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a delicious dinner of lemon chicken over rice, the six women went back to the living room for present opening and coffee.

Ana opened some very tasteful and nice gifts; a house plant from Julie, a scarf from Laura, a matching earring and necklace set from Meg (she made jewelry), and a set of scented candles complete with holders for Chrissie, but Sam was sure Ana would like her gift the most.

"Your turn, Sam." Chrissie said.

Sam nodded, then stood up.

"Before dinner, Laura asked me why I was late. Well, the usual, for the most part. I got held up at work, I had to make a last minutes top on my way here…but then something _very out_ of the ordinary happened. I met someone very interesting at the bookstore."

"A guy!" they seemed to all say in unison.

Sam nodded.

"Well? Who was it?" Julie asked

"Dr. Cal Lightman."

Chrissie gasped. Ana looked both shocked but pleasantly surprised.

"No way!" Chrissie said.

"_Way._" Sam responded.

"Well…what was he like?" Chrissie asked

"Nice, and very charming."

Sam handed the book to Ana.

"His book!" Ana said excitedly. "Did he see that you were buying it? What did he say?"

Sam sat back down. "He did. He seemed happy about it. So happy, in fact, that he signed it for you. He even wrote a message."

Ana nearly fell out of her chair.

"You- you mean…he touched this book?" Ana held the book to her cheek.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he did." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. _Obsessed, _she thought.

Ana hesitated to open the book.

"Should I read it aloud?"

"Oh please do!" Chrissie said, looking just as excited as Ana.

Ana opened the book and straining herself up, began to read.

"To Sam-"

The room got dead quiet. Everyone stared at Sam.

"Didn't you tell him the book was for Ana?" Julie asked

"I did but…"

Ana kept on reading, seeming oblivious to what they were saying

"I'd love to see you again and buy you that cup of coffee. Here's my number, call me soon, Cal."

Sam nearly choked on her coffee.

_Well that's the end of it, they're going to kill me now for sure_

Sam waited for the bomb to drop.

Meg was the first to speak up.

"Well, you're going to call him aren't you?"

Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

"You're going to call him, right?"

Sam shook her head.

"No way."

They all stared at her again.

"And why not?" Meg said

"Give us one good reason why you shouldn't." Julie stated.

The staring continued.

"Well, because…because…"

"Just as I thought.", Chrissie said, "You can't find a good reason why you shouldn't."

"I'm sure I could if I just…"

"Excuses, excuses." Laura interrupted. "What you need is to get back out there, start dating again."

"Yeah, let's face it Sam, you have practically no social life apart from us. You never go out, you never meet new people. This could be your chance to change that."

Chrissie never beat around the bush. She always got right to the point.

Sam bit her lower lip.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready …"

"Of course you are. You're twenty-seven for Pete's sake, you should be out there having fun."

They all nodded in agreement.

Sam looked up at Ana.

"Ana, you haven't said anything this whole time. What do you think?"

"Well, I am a little upset that he didn't sign the book for me-"

"I'm so sorry about that…"

"It's alright. But, in spite of that, I think that this will be a good thing for you. We all agree. You should go for it."

"Plus, he seems like he really wants to see you again." added Julie.

Sam looked around at them all

"You guys really think so?"

They all nodded again

"Yeah, it sounds like he's into you."

"Totally."

Sam sat silently for a few more minutes, thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"Ok, I'll do it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sam got back to her apartment, it was nearly quarter to nine.

She dropped her keys on the counter, hung up her coat, and tossed her bag on the floor.

Then she walked, silently, over to her small kitchen table and sat down.

_Oh, what did I get myself into?_ she thought

_Now they expect me to call him, but I'm just too scared to do it._

Sam put her head in her hands, frustrated.

_What are you so scared about? _Her optimistic side spoke out

"You're right." She said out loud. What was there to be afraid of? After all, hadn't her friends been right? Shouldn't she do something for herself for a change?

Yes.

Sam got up and took the cordless phone from its receiver on the wall.

Then she sat back down at the table, taking the piece of paper out of her jeans pocket.

Ana didn't really have to tear the whole page out of the book, but she had. Understandable, though.

_What he wrote there was supposed to have been for her, not _me_. _Sam thought.

But it was too late to worry about that now.

Sam hit the talk button and began to dial the number.

_2-0-2…_

Sam almost stopped after the first three digits, but pushed herself to keep going.

With great effort, she punched the last number in and the phone began to ring.

It stopped after four rings.

"Ello?" The person on the other end of the phone said.

Sam almost hung up the phone then and there, but forced herself to talk.

"Hello, Dr. Lightman? This is Samantha Moore."

The voice answered right away.

"Didn't I ask you to call me Cal?"

Sam stood there dumbly, trying to think of something to say. He beat her to it.

"Just joking, love. So what can I do for you?"

"Um, well…I got your note…"

Lightman laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah. Your friend wasn't _too_ upset about that, I hope."

"She was ok with it."

"Glad to hear it. So, are you free tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I am.."

"Fantastic. How'd you like to meet me for coffee?"

"Well…"

Sam thought of all the things her friends had said to her.

"I'd love to Dr. Lightman."

"You know, you've really got to start calling me Cal…"

"Well, if I call you Cal then you have to call me Sam. None of this 'Samantha' business."

Cal chuckled.

"Well alright then Sam. Meet me at the 14th Street Starbucks at nine a.m."

"I'll be there Cal"

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to it. See you then, Sam. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Sam hung up the phone and put its back in its place, she could not deny the overwhelming feeling of joy she felt.

She was looking forward to it too.


	3. Meeting for Coffee

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but Film degrees don't earn themselves. Without further ado, here's the latest chapter. I'll try to put up more tonight, but its Monday, and it's almost 8:30 pm now…so Lie To Me is on soon… lol :)**

When Sam's alarm clock woke her up from a deep sleep, she hit the off button, not the snooze button as she normally did. She was tired, but she forced herself out of bed and in to the bathroom for a shower. After a shower, and what seemed like an eternity if figuring out to wear, she was out the door and on her way to Starbucks. As soon as she left her apartment building, butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. She almost turned back out of pure fear, but she forced herself to keep going. _What are you so nervous about anyway, _she asked herself, _It's just coffee. You're going out to have coffee with a nice guy who is obviously interested in you. _That kept her going for the next few blocks, but when the Starbucks came into view, she froze one again.

She swallowed hard. _Why are you so nervous? _, She asked herself again. She stood thinking for a few moments, and it took her no time to remember _exactly_ why. But still… _That was such a long time ago…don't you think you should be open to new things. It's like the girls said, I need to get out there and meet new people. _On that note, she crossed the street and walked onto the coffee shop. Even though it was early, the place was crowded with people.

Sam looked around to see if Dr. Lightman was there already. She glanced at her watch. It was only 7:55. Maybe he wasn't here yet… "Sam!" she heard a familiar voice call. Sam looked toward the direction of the voice to see Cal Lightman sitting at a small table in the way back of the shop. He was waving to her and had a huge smile on his face. Sam carefully made her way to the back and finally sat down across from him at the circular two-person table.

Sam noticed right away that he was wearing cologne. Even though the Starbucks was filled with the smell of fresh bagels, scones, and of course, coffee, Sam could smell Cal. The scent was subtle, not overpowering, although it was intoxicating.

"You're early"

"Fashionably, love." He smiled.

Sam smiled back. Although she still was a bit nervous, his charm and wit were easing her out of it.

"I hope you weren't here long waiting for me."

"Not too long love, But I wanted to make sure we got a table." He paused "And I guess I was just anxious to see you." He added, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Sam felt her cheeks go scarlet. "Well…I…" she stammered.

"How do you like your coffee, love?" The question was slightly unexpected but Sam saw that Lightman was trying to make her less nervous, because she was sure he could tell she was.

Sam gave him a slight smile. "One cream, two sugars please Cal." He smiled like a child who had just gotten the thing he wanted most on Christmas morning.

"You used my name."

"You asked me to." Cal flashed her that devilish grin again.

"I know." Cal then got up and went over to the counter to order.

Sam watched him as he got up. He moved almost gracefully. Sam smiled. _He really is quite good looking_, she thought to herself as she looked on at him, _and he has really soulful eyes. _Soon Cal was heading back to their table, two cups of coffee and a small paper bag in hand.

"I hope you like raspberry."

"Hmm?"

"Raspberry. I bought us a raspberry scone to split love."

"Oh yes, I do like raspberry. Thank you."

"You are most welcome love."

Cal split the scone down the middle and placed the bigger half on a napkin in front of her. Sam took a sip of her coffee and eyed the scone. It looked both warm and delicious.

"I Like your t shirt" Cal said suddenly

"Really?"

"Yeah…the Sex Pistols are a great band."

Sam looked down at her vintage tee which had the band's name across the top and their famous "God Save The Queen" logo in the middle.

"Well thanks. I love them, and I got this shirt at a thrift store believe it or not."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Five bucks."

"Now that's something."

Just then a loud beeping sound came from Cal's pocket

"Dammit. Sorry love, just give a minute, alright?"

Sam nodded as she took another sip of her coffee.

Cal looked at the phone screen for a moment before answering

"Ello Foster" he said as he picked it up, "Yeah. Yeah. Ok." Sam noticed he rolled his eyes as he said ok "Fine..I'll be there." With that he hung up.

"Trouble in paradise I'm afraid, love. They need me at work…"

Sam heart sank a little.

"Oh…I understand."

Cal reached across the table and took her hand…which surprised her a little

"I'm sorry love, I really am…but, how about I take you out to dinner tonight? Make it up to you?"

"Well...I…"

Cal leaned forward and looked straight into her eyes

"I won't take no for an answer."

Sam smiled.

"Well then I guess it's a yes then."

"Excellent. Could you meet me at the office let's say…five o'clock? Here's my card. The address is on there."

"Sure thing Dr. Li-…I mean Cal."

"See you then. I'm looking forward to it."

And then just like that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sam felt herself turning scarlet.

Cal grinned as he picked up his coat. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear

"We both know you wanted me to kiss you just a little more to the right. Hopefully, I will get a chance to do that tonight…I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Sam tried to say something, but she just couldn't find the words after a comment like that. Of course he could see that she had wanted him to kiss her on the lips. Sam knew that even her deepest thoughts and desires wouldn't be hidden from Cal Lightman. He wasn't the world's leading expert in deception for nothing.

**A/N: More to come soon! I promise. You will soon find out what happens when Sam goes to meet Cal, How their date goes, and what Emily thinks about all this :)**


	4. Dinner Date

**A/N: OK so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I'm back, and this chapter is long, so lotsa stuff happens…I promise I will write more tomorrow…hope you all haven't lost interest…well here goes…**

Dr. Cal Lightman parked his car outside the Lightman Group office, but didn't get out when he turned it off. He sat there, thinking of Sam. He really did like her, that is, everything he knew about her so far. She was intelligent, funny, sweet, and very pretty. Her eyes were stunning, and lit up when she smiled or laughed. Cal slid back in his seat as her thought about her, imagining what it would be like to kiss those soft, full lips…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam was hard at work, helping making sure everything was in its place before the store opened. She adjusted bottles on the glass countertop in front of her, and made sure she had her best smile on. But all the while she was thinking of Cal. His hair, lips, eyes…and the scent he was wearing, she was pretty sure it was Polo Black, but she wasn't about to ask him. What if she had been wrong? Then she would have felt so embarrassed, because it was her job to know perfume and cologne. She smoothed down her button up shirt, which now replaced her Sex Pistols tee. Just as she was adjusting her belt, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She carefully pulled it out and flipped it open. One new message alert flashed on her screen. She opened it. It read "I cannot wait for tonight". Sam smiled again, this time one that was genuine. He was thinking about her already. This made her happy, because she had been thinking about him since the moment they met.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cal walked, slowly and reluctantly into the office. Foster was standing just past the front desk.

"Cal! Where have you been?"

"Daydreaming"

Foster looked confused.

"O…kay…..Cal I need you to look at this file on Senator Johnson…"

Cal shot her a look.

"That's what you called me in early for Foster?"

"Well, yes. And I think we should interview his wife…"

Cal took the thick manila folder from her hand

"Sure thing, whatever you need." Cal said in a short, monotone voice.

Foster stared at him.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did we?"

"No Foster, it's just that when you called me I was…in the middle of something."

"In the middle of…oh God Cal! Don't tell me you were…"

"No! Nothing like that. I was having coffee."

Foster stared again, and Cal sighed.

"With a woman"

Foster's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean…like a date?"

"Yes."

Foster laughed.

"I don't believe it. I simply don't believe it"

"Don't believe what?" This came from Torres as she walked up behind them, sipping a cup of tea.

Foster turned to her, a big smile on her face.

"That Cal was on a date this morning."

Torres sputtered on her tea.

"You were on a date?"

Just then, Loker joined them.

"Lightman had a date?"

Cal threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Alright then! Why not make it common knowledge?" He said in a loud voice

"Attention all employees and visitors to the Lightman group!", Cal now shouted, "Let it be known that I was on a date this morning, with a woman, who is younger than me, very pretty, and actuallythinks I am _quite_ sexy!"

Everyone who was around them stopped and stared.

Cal leaned in, giving Loker, Torres and Foster a look.

"Happy?" He asked Foster, but stalked off down a hallway full of dumbfounded people without even waiting for an answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By lunchtime, Sam was already tired. Selling perfume in a department store might seem like an easy job, but sometimes it just wasn't. And today was one of those days. Sam had a whole string of difficult customers, but she didn't let it get her down. She just smiled, and thought about how much she was looking forward to that night. But still, here she sat, a bowl of noodles in front of her, slumped against a metal chair in the mall food court, feeling drained and vapid. Her phone, which was sitting on the tabletop in front of her, went off. Sam looked at the screen and saw it was Laura. She flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy!"

"What's up Laura?"

"I was just calling to check up on you. How did your date go this morning?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Of course Laura knew. Sam had only told Julie of her coffee date with Cal Lightman, but she should have known better than to think she would keep it to herself.

"It was short, but great." Sam answered, swallowing a forkful of noodles.

"What happened?"

"He had to leave early. Something urgent came up at work."

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry!"

Sam felt herself smiling wide as she stirred her noodles with her fork.

"It's ok, he's making up for it by taking me to dinner tonight."

Laura emitted something resembling a sequel.

"That's great! He must really like you!"

Sam smiled even wider than she was already smiling. She could not remember the last time she felt this way.

"Well, I gotta go Laura, my break is over soon and I need to finish eating my lunch."

"Ok Sammy. Have fun on your date tonight. Tomorrow I want to hear all about it! Bye!"

"Bye"

Sam hung up and clicked her phone shut.

Sam could not help but to smile. Laura was right, Dr. Lightman must really like her. All over his behavior toward her was indicating that he was. His insistence on taking her to dinner, the text he had sent her earlier, and of course what he had said after he kissed her cheek.

Just the thought of this made Sam blush. She thought of what it would be like to kiss him. As Sam pictured this in her head, her cheeks became even redder.

She sat in pure contentment for a few more moments, and then glanced down at her watch.

When she saw the time she quickly finished her noodles, threw away her trash, and then hurried back to the perfume counter at the store.

As she prepared for the second half of her day, she gave one more thought to how much she was longing to kiss the man they called the "Lie Guy".

With all her heart, should could not wait for tonight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cal Lightman went about his work like it was any other day, trying his hardest to contain the excitement he was feeling for his dinner date that night. After all, he didn't want Foster to question him too much about the whole thing, and he knew that if he seemed excited, she would notice for sure.

However, when they walked over to get lunch from one of the trucks in the courtyard surrounding the building, Foster finally brought it up.

"So, where did you meet this woman?"

Cal saw this as an opportunity to mess with her a little and smiled.

"Strip club." He said very non chalantly

Ooh. That was rough. Cal felt bad almost immediately for saying it. Not because he was messing with foster but because Sam was a nice girl and she deserved better than to be thought of that way, even if it was jokingly.

Gillian stared at him.

"Cal, of all the deplorable things you have done…"

"Relax, Foster. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I was joking, I met her in a bookstore, when I was buying a book for Emily."

"Well that's certainly a relief. What's her name?"

"Samantha, though she prefers to be called Sam" Lightman said as he looked over the menu of the lunch truck.

"Is she pretty?"

This seemed to come out of nowhere. Cal turned around to face her, studying her face. Her eyebrows rose slightly as he looked into her eyes, and her bottom lip pushed out a bit. Sadness. But what was she sad about?

"Very." Cal said, still studying Gillian's expression. But soon it changed.

"Well I just hope she makes you happy. You deserve it."

"She does." Cal said as he turned back around. "She does indeed."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After lunch, Lightman and Foster returned to the building to conduct an interview with Senator Johnson's wife, Lightman was surprised to see Emily waiting at the front desk for him.

"Hi, Dad." Emily said, coming over and giving him a hug.

"Em, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I had a half day today, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"That's alright. I just figured since I got off early from school I'd come and see how you're doing." She said, leaning against the front desk.

"You've caught me at rather a bad time I'm afraid, Em. I really busy." Cal said as he picked up the files waiting for him on the desk.

"Oh..that's ok. I guess I'll just see you at home later." Emily gathered up her bag and started to leave.

"See you later, love you." Cal said as he walked briskly the opposite way down the hallway.

"Oh, Dad!" Emily stopped and turned his way.

Cal turned around too. "Yes, Emily?"

"What's for dinner? Are you making something? 'Cause I kinda wanted to order a pizza…"

Lightman hurried back her way, taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing Emily forty dollars from it."

"Here, order whatever you like. You're on your own for dinner tonight." Cal said as he walked quickly down the hall to the room where the interview was to be held

"What do you mean, are you busy later?"

"Yea, I got plans." He answered over his shoulder.

"Plans?"

"Yeah, don't wait up." Cal pointed to her as he said this right before he disappeared behind a door leaving a confused Emily standing in the hallway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Sam. She looked up at the clock near the entrance to the store. Four forty-five. Almost time. Sam got through one last grueling sale to an older woman who was trying to pick out cologne for her husband. She finally settled on Yves St. Laurent for men. After Sam rung her up and bid her a good evening, she took off the lanyard with the keys to the display cases and register and handed them off to the girl who relieved her. She then clocked out and unbuttoned her work shirt as she walked through the door, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool night breeze hit her face. She rolled up her work shirt and stuck it in her bag, pulling on her sweatshirt over her t-shirt. She then walked down the street, following the map she pulled up on her phone of how to get to Lightman's office. With every step she felt herself getting more and more excited. She could not wait to get there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Sam finally reached the building, she went over to the desk inside the entrance, where the guard took her ID, presented her with a temporary visitor's card, and pointed her in the direction of the Lightman Group. When She got there, it seemed as if many people had gone home for the night. There was no one in sight, and there was not even anyone at the front desk. Sam started walking left down the hallway when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The voice was not Lightman's, and Sam turned around to see who it was.

It was a young guy with curly black hair, wearing a vest over a plaid shirt, and holding a clipboard.

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Lightman. Do you know where he is?"

"If you're coming for an interview for the secretary position, I think you're a little late."

"Oh, no…My name is Sam, he's expecting me."

The guy looked her over, taking note with his eyes of her nose ring and Doc Marten boots.

"Oh, well in that case, I think he's still in a meeting with Doctor Foster. I think there almost through, if you just want to wait."

Sam nodded.

"Thank you Mr. …"

"Eli Loker." The guy said sticking the clipboard under his arm, and reaching out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Loker." Sam said as she shook his hand.

He smiled as she did so.

"Please, call me Eli." He said still shaking her hand slightly.

"You know Sam, You're really sexy."

Sam looked down and broke out of the handshake, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said, still looking at the floor.

"Well don't look so self-conscious, you most certainly are." Loker said.

"And I bet you have an amazing body underneath those unflattering clothes."

"What?"

"I said I bet you look amazing naked." Loker said lowering his voice a bit as he stepped toward her.

Sam went scarlet.

"Well, I…I…"

"Do you want to get a drink with me?"

"What?"

"I was just about to leave when you came in. Let's go out for a drink."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't."

Loker looked taken aback

"Why not?"

"The reason I am meeting Dr. Lightman is because we are going out to dinner."

Loker nearly dropped his clipboard.

"_You_ have a _date_ with Lightman?"

"Yes."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm not. He told me to meet him here at five."

Sam glanced at her watch. Five twenty. She knew Lightman was in a meeting but she wished he would hurry up. Eli Loker was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Now it was Loker's turn to shake his head.

"I don't believe this."

"Don't believe what."

"What the hell does a girl like _you_ see in _Lightman_?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It mean I don't understand why a girl as young and hot as you is going out with Lightman"

"I'm twenty seven…"

"It doesn't matter!" Loker said in an irritated tone. "He's still at least twenty years older than you."

"Well, he…"

"And what I _really _don't get," Loker said, interrupting her, "Is why you turned _me_ down to go out with him. I am both closer to your age and much more attractive than he is…"

"Well I think Dr. Lightman is very attractive. And he might be older than I am, but we get along very well, and we already have some things in common, and I'm sure there are many more that I haven't found out yet."

Loker simply rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. But for the time being…"

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper on his clipboard, tore it off, and handed it to her.

"Here's my number. Just in case you change your mind, which I know you will, because…"

He leaned in closer to Sam.

"…I'd bet any amount of money that I'm better in bed than he is." Loker said, lowering his voice again, then leaned in even close as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear. "And yours is a body that needs to be taken well care of sexually…"

Just then a door a little behind then down the hallway opened and Lightman stepped out.

"Sam, hi." Lightman said stepping toward her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up, I hope you weren't waiting too long…"

"No, it's fine, Cal" Sam said stepping away from Loker and toward him.

"I see you met Loker."

Lightman looked at him and then back to her.

"Yes, I did."

There was then a moment of silence, the three of the standing there looking at one another. Lightman finally broke the silence

"Well, we better get going, our reservation it at five thirty. Do you like sushi?"

"Yes, I do…"

"What's that?"

Cal pointed to the piece of paper with Loker's number on it in her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sam said quickly crumpling it up. She then looked intensely at Loker. "Just trash."

"Well alright then. Shall we?"

Cal extended his arm to Sam and she took it, walking with him toward the exit.

Loker shook his head as Dr. Foster walked out of the same door Lightman had and toward him.

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?" Dr. Foster asked.

"That Lightman gets _that_, and I get nothing." Loker said with frustration, gesturing to Sam and Cal, who were walking in front the glass windows at the entrance the Lightman Group.

"Is that Cal's date?"

"Yeah."

Foster stared after then as they disappeared around the corner.

"She looks so…young."

"Yeah, she is. I don't want to talk about it." Loker said as he walked down the hallway away from Foster.

Foster kept looking out the windows. Cal was right. She was very pretty. Foster couldn't help feeling the smallest hint of jealousy. But she shrugged it off and went back to her work. But even then it lingered. The feeling of wanting a man she could only wish would ask _her_ out on a date.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam and Cal got to the restaurant, a Japanese place called Oya, a little after five thirty, and Cal went over to the hostess station.

"I have a reservation for two under Dr. Lightman."

The hostess, a young Korean girl with silk flowers in her pinned hair, looked down her chart.

"Ah, yes. Right this way Dr. Lightman"

She picked up two menus and motioned for them to follow her.

She led them on a zig-zag line through tables of people laughing and eating, until finally she stopped at a small table toward the back of the restaurant."

"Here you are. Enjoy your dinner." Said the hostess cheerfully before she zipped off back through the crowded restaurant.

"This place gets pretty busy." Sam said

"Yeah, but this is one of my favorite places in the city. So you said you like sushi?"

Sam nodded.

"I love sushi."

"Good, me too. They have some of the best here."

They looked at their menus in silence for a short while before a waiter came over and placed two glasses of water on their table.

"What can I get you?" He asked taking out this order pad.

"Well I think we'll start with some hot sake. As for dinner, I know what I want, do you know what you want Sam?"

Sam looked at her menu for another moment or so.

"I'll take the dragon roll, please."

"And I'll take the spicy tuna roll. Thanks a lot mate."

They handed back their menus and the waiter, who like the hostess, zipped off at the speed of light to put their order in. A minute or two later he was back with their sake, and then off again to attend to his other tables.

Cal poured Sam and then himself one, raising his cup to her.

"Cheers, love."

"Cheers."

Then they each took a sip.

"Wow, that's great. I haven't had sake in forever."

"Yeah, they do a good sake here." Lightman said taking another sip.

"So…Sam. What do you do for a living."

"Well, I work in a department store, selling perfume and cologne."

"Really? That must be interesting."

"Actually, it's rather boring. I'm only doing it so I can make money to go back to college."

"Well, that's good, what do you want to study?"

"Psychology."

"Ah, you wanna deal with the crazies do ya?"

"Not exactly, I think I'd like to be a child psychologist."

"Well, some of them can be pretty crazy too."

Sam laughed a little.

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"So, are you saving up to go back to grad school?"

"Actually no, I never finished undergrad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I had a scholarship to Georgetown and everything, I just…couldn't finish."

Cal could tell she was upset about the topic at hand.

"It's ok, love you don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

Sam gave him a little half smile.

"Thanks, Cal."

Lightman took another sip of his sake.

"So any siblings?"

"No, just me."

"How about your parents? Do they live in DC?"

Sam looked down at the table.

"My parents died when I was fifteen. Car accident."

Lightman reached across the table and took her hand.

"I am so sorry love. I really am. I'm really not doing good with picking topics to talk about, am I?"

"It's ok, you would have found out eventually."

"Still, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Anyway, I'll pick something I can't go wrong with. Hmm, what's your favorite movie?"

They talked about movies and TV shows until their food came, and then moved on to books and music. They talked about their favorite things to do for fun, and where they grew up and what their favorite foods were.

When dinner was done, they had another sake while they talked more and then Cal paid the check and they left feeling full of good sushi and sake, and quite content with each other's company.

They continued talking as Cal drove Sam home, and when they got there, Cal parked in an empty space on the street in front of her apartment.

"Well, here we are."

Cal looked up at the building.

"Yes here we are." Sam said.

"I'll walk you up." Lightman said as he turned off the car and got out, going around to the passenger side and opening the door."

"Thank you." Sam said as he helped her out, closing the door behind her.

They walked in silence to the stairs that led up to her door. They climbed the steps and stopped at the top, turning to face one another.

Cal looked at Sam's face and could tell that she was nervous. Sam looked down and fiddled with her keys.

"Sam…"

"Yes, Cal?"

"What was Loker saying to you? Back at the office. Just before I came out, what was he saying to you?"

"He was just…it was nothing…"

"I saw his expression. And his pupils were dilated. He was aroused. Did he come on to you?"

Sam didn't even have to answer. The second she looked up at him, he knew the answer was yes."

"Well, I can see why he would, you are very beautiful."

Sam blushed and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, really love."

Sam and Cal stood there, looking into one another's eyes. Then suddenly, Cal took a step forward and cupped his hands around Sam's face. Then his pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss, their first, was brief, but unforgettable. When it broke, Cal still held her face, and Sam moved closer and began to run her hands through his. Then he found her lips again. Their second kiss was longer, fuller, and deeper than the first had been. It grew with intensity the longer it went on. Cal's tongue explored her mouth, running it along every crevice…

But this kiss too broke, still holding one another and looking at each other with longing and desire.

"Would you like to come in?" Sam said breathlessly.

"Absolutely." Cal said stoking her cheek.

Sam unlocked the door and they both went in. Cal shut the door behind him and pressed Sam up against the wall kissing her wildly. Sam threw her arms around him and Cal picked her up, still kissing her, and carried her up the stairs.

**A/N: More to come soon…I promise!**


	5. After the Kiss

**A/N: Hey, sorry it has been so long, but I am just now getting this done because I am touring Europe and do not have much time to write. I promise I will try to update more frequently, as I am now in Germany for the next two weeks. I must warn you that this chapter has LEMONS. LEMONS. LEMONS. Alright? So if you don't care for them, don't read it! Skip it and read the next chapter when I publish it. Thank you, and as always, enjoy, and I love to get reviews! If I see readers are really liking it, I write faster!**

**Rahls_Rose**

Sam's bag made a thud as she dropped it on the floor. Cal now pressed her against the wall near the kitchen and twisted his fingers in her hair. They broke the kiss as Sam tried to take her boots off.

"Need some help, love?" Cal said grinning at her.

"No, well…it's just that it's hard to do while you have me up like this."

Cal ran his fingers through the rest of her hair and then grabbed her ass, which made Sam let out a little squeal, and put her down on top of the table. He then knelt down and started unlacing her right boot, and Sam started doing the same with the left one.

"Bloody Docs!" Cal exclaimed. "They are a pain in the arse to take off when you are in a hurry."

Sam could not help but laugh. He was right. This process would be much easier had she not changed her shoes after work…

Finally, the boots were off and the socks with them. Cal in turn took off his shoes and socks as Sam took off her coat.

Then they stood there for a moment, Cal just in his button down shirt and trousers, and Sam in her tee, jeans, and undergarments.

Quite unexpectedly, Cal reached out and grabbed her left breast. He massaged it in his hand as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

Sam moaned. Though Cal was feeling her through her shirt and bra, her nipple was hard and therefore rubbed pleasing against the fabric. Cal kept on kissing her neck and Sam closed her eyes. In a moment, his mouth was on hers again. His tongue flicked around the inside of her mouth, and Sam opened her mouth wider to let him in more. The kiss deepened, and Sam put his hands on his chest, feeling him through his shirt. Cal broke away from the kiss, his hand still on her breast, and he looked at her with dark, intense eyes.

"The bedroom is that way." Sam said with a slight tilt of her head as if she knew what he was thinking.

Cal smiled, and then took his hand off her breast and forced it down the front of her jeans. Sam gasped. Cal never took his eyes off hers as the felt around her panties and took her hard, swollen clit in-between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled it between his fingers, pinching it ever so slightly. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to intensify her feeling of pleasure. Sam gasped again as Cal took his forefinger off her clit and pushed it inside of her. Still rubbing her clit with this thumb, he put his middle finger inside her as well and began to work them in and out.

"My, aren't you tight?" Cal said into Sam's ear as he kept fingering her.

Sam just moaned. She hadn't been touched like that in as long as she could remember. Cal's strong fingers were making her already wet pussy even slicker.

Cal kissed her as he undid the front of her jeans. He then pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices off of them.

Sam watched him. He smiled as he took them out of his mouth and licked his lips, thoughtfully.

"Sweet. Just like the rest of you…"

Sam was quivering with pleasure now. The way Cal had touched her sent shockwaves through her body. She ached for him to be inside her. It had been a long time since she wanted something this much. She looked straight into Cal's eyes, eyes full of passion and desire.

She thought of begging him to make love to her, but the feelings she had within her at the moment were much too carnal for soft words like that.

Sam was by no means a bad girl, but since she was surprising herself tonight by doing things so out of her element, she decided it might not be such a bad idea to lock away the innocent side of her for a little while.

And so, she gave Cal her most smoldering and sultry look, pulled him into close to her, and whispered in his ear;

"Fuck me."

Call emitted something that sounded like a low growl, and then swept Sam up in his arms and carried her in the direction of the bedroom.

The door to Sam's room was slightly ajar, and so Cal kicked it open. Once inside he threw Sam down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Without a word he began ripping off her clothes. When she was naked before him, he grabbed both her breasts and bit her neck. Sam let out a cry. Cal looked at her.

"Too rough for you love?" He asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"No…I like it rough." Sam replied.

Cal's smile widened and he took the rest of his clothes off.

Sam admired his body in the dim light. His arms were toned and muscular, as was his chest. Sam reached up and ran her hands up and down his chiseled abs. He was older, but he defiantly worked out.

Cal twisted the fingers of his left hand into the hair at the back of Sam's head, pulling slightly.

"Now…what is it you wanted me to do?"

"Fuck me." Sam said softly.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me." Sam said louder

"I can't hear you, love." Cal said

"Fuck me!" Sam said loudly

"Louder!" Cal barked, tugging at her hair

"FUCK ME!" Sam shouted.

And with that, Cal pushed into her.

Sam gasped. He was big. He pushed her apart more with each thrust.

Her interior muscles gripped against him, drawling him in. Sam moaned deeply. Cal was deep inside her, but his thrusts were slow and benign.

For Sam, this was okay, but not enough. She had gotten a taste of his rough side and now she wanted more.

She grabbed Cal's head and kissed him deeply. The looked him square in the eye.

"Harder." She demanded.

"With pleasure." Cal answered as his thrusts pace and intensity increased.

Sam had never felt like this before. It was as if Dr. Lightman and awakened some force inside of her which had been asleep until now. She was feeling a rush of pleasure that she hoped would never end. Cal was the first man she had been with who made her feel as if she could fly.

Sam felt herself approaching orgasm, her muscles contracting copiously.

As Cal bit down on her neck again, she climaxed, sounds of exclamation erupting from her lips.

She lay there, her breathing labored, as Cal reached his climax. He then laid down on top of her, panting, still inside her.

Sam looked at him, and he back at her.

"That…that was…"

"I know." Cal said, resting his chin in-between her breasts, "You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

Sam smiled.

"Immensely." She said.

Cal laughed a bit as he pulled out of her and rolled onto the right side of the bed.

"Come here, he said, opening his arms.

Sam backed into his arms, letting out a small sigh of happiness as they tightened around her.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight Cal." She said as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.


	6. The Next Morning

**Chapter Six**

When Sam awoke the next morning, Cal was not in bed beside her.

'_He must already be up'_ Sam thought as she climbed out of bed and put on her robe.

Sam stretched as she walked out of her room and into the living room. The smell of fresh coffee was in the air, and she could hear the sound of something frying coming from the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, there was Cal, her apron tied around him, spatula in hand over a skillet full of scrambled eggs.

Cal turned around.

Good morning love, he said leaning over and giving her a kiss, "I hope you don't mind that I made myself at home..."

Sam was both pleasantly surprised, as well as stunned. No man had ever cooked breakfast for her before.

"No, no…it's fine."

Cal poured her a cup of coffee.

"Cream? Sugar?" he offered as he pushed two slices of bread down in the toaster.

"A little of each, thank you."

Cal smiled as he fixed her coffee.

"A girl after my own heart."

Cal handed her the coffee cup, and then moved the eggs around in the pan with the spatula.

Sam sat down at the table and sipped her coffee as she watched him work. He was certainly putting more effort into making breakfast than she ever did. She usually just fixed herself a bowl of oatmeal or cereal.

The table was set too, with two plates, cutlery and napkins, with a pitcher of orange juice and a plate of steaming sausages in the middle.

The toast popped up, and Cal took it out and set it on a platter. He turned the heat off of the eggs, and began to butter the toast. He then cut each piece in half and placed two triangles on Sam's plate and two on his. Then he picked up the skillet and began to dish eggs onto her plate.

She picked up her fork and scooped up some eggs. They were light and fluffy and delicious, with just the right amount of salt and pepper.

"Mmm. Cal, these are great."

"Thank you. The trick to getting them so fluffy is to add just a dash of milk to them when you are whisking the eggs in the bowl."

"I take it you like to cook?"

"I love to, when I have the time. Job keeps me busy."

"I know what you mean." Said Sam, helping herself to some sausages.

"So do you like it?" Cal asked

"Like what?"

"What you do for work."

Sam sighed.

"Honestly, I hate it. It's boring and unfulfilling. I still want to finish school…"

"Then why didn't you?

Sam's hand slipped and her fork made a scraping sound against the plate.

Even though the noise only lasted a second, it still seemed to hang in the air. Sam looked at Cal but said nothing.

Cal studied the lines on her face. He could see she was nervous, and quite so.

"If it bothers you, we don't have to talk about it." Cal said gently.

The look of worry went away.

"Thank you for understanding."

Cal reached across the table and took her hand.

"My pleasure love."

Sam gave a small smile, and it was just then that her eyes came to rest on the kitchen clock.

"Crap! I'm late for work!" She exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

Cal got up as well.

"Don't worry love, I'll drive you."

"Won't that make you late?"

Cal smiled.

"I'm the boss love, I don't have to be there on time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was showered and dressed, and had brushed her teeth. She was walking out of the bathroom, doing her hair up in a ponytail, and saw that Cal was finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, looping the elastic band around once more and pulling it tight.

"I know. But I didn't mind doing it either."

Sam smiled and grabbed her jacket off the hook and her bag up from the floor where she had dropped it last night.

"Zeppelin today."

Sam looked up from rummaging around in her bag for her keys.

"Pardon?"

"Your t-shirt."

Sam looked at her shirt. She had gotten dressed in such a rush, that she had forgotten which tee she had put on. It was one of her Led Zeppelin ones, which depicted the cover of _Houses of the Holy_ on it

"Oh…yeah."

"One of their best albums too." Cal saidas they started down the stairs.

"No way." Sam said.

"What?"

"You like Zeppelin?"

"I love them." Cal replied.

Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"They are my favorite band, and _Houses of the Holy_ is my second favorite album." She said excitedly.

"What's your favorite then?" Cal asked.

"Tie between _II_ and _The Song Remains the Same_."

"Both excellent albums indeed." He replied as Sam locked the door and they headed for the car.

"Love the shirt, by the way." Cal added.

"It's old. How I came across it is actually an interesting story…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The whole way to her job, Sam and Cal talked more about Zeppelin, classic rock, and some of the rare vintage bad tees Sam had come across in little thrift stores, or found at yard sales and flea markets.

When they got there, Sam sighed. She didn't want their time together to be over yet. She really liked Cal, and could not remember the last time she had been so happy.

Cal noticed her disappointment, and leaned over and kissed her.

Sam closed her eyes until the kiss ended. She loved the way he kissed her, how it made her feel.

"Why don't you come over to my house for dinner tonight?", Cal asked, "I'll cook us a nice meal, and I'll tell Emily to make plans with friends, if she doesn't have plans already. That way we can have some time alone, just you and me."

Sam smiled.

"That sounds perfect, Cal."

"Wonderful. Come by the office again, around five, and I'll take you to my place."

"Okay." Sam said, feeling excitement bubble up inside her.

Cal kissed her once more and then unlocked the passenger side door.

"See you later love, I can't wait." He said.

"Neither can I." Sam said as she got out of the car.

Cal waved to her before he drove away, and Sam watched his car pull out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"What is it about you that makes me so infatuated with you Dr. Lightman?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time Cal was walking through the door to the Lightman Group, he was almost forty-five minutes late.

He was hoping he could make a mad dash for his office before Foster saw him. He would rather have thier impending confrontation in private, as opposed to the hallway.

No such luck.

"Where have you been?" Foster asked as she marched down the hallway toward him.

"Bugger." Cal muttered under his breath as he turned to face his obviously upset co-worker.

When Gillian reached him, she stood and crossed her arms.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Foster, I got up a bit late."

"Uh-huh." She said with a click of her lounge, not sounding convinced.

Cal just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

Gillian's eyes suddently widened.

"Is that the same shirt you wore yesterday?"

'_Bugger'_, Cal said again but in his head this time.

"Maybe…" He started to say before Foster cut him off.

"It _is_…and is that…", She took a moment to lean in slightly and sniff the air around him, "…lavender?"

It almost certainly was. Cal had complimented how nice Sam's hair had felt and smelled, and her scent had probably rubbed off on him when he leaned over to nuzzle her neck when they were at a stoplight.

"Yeah, it is. What, can't a man smell nice?" Cal said flatly.

"I'm not saying you can't, but I know that smell. That's Aveda lavender shampoo. I used to use it."

Cal was silent again, unable to find the right words to say to her.

"Does this have anything to do with your date last night?"

Cal sighed. There was no point in avoiding the subject any longer.

"As a matter of fact, it does." He answered.

A look of slight sadness spread over Foster's face.

"So…does that mean…you…"

Her voice trailed off. Cal could hear it in her voice that the words were painful to say.

"Yes." He answered. No matter how Foster was feeling, he was not ashamed of Sam, or what they had shared.

"Oh…well…that's…"

She hesitated again, and swallowed hard before speaking again.

"Good for you," Foster said, though Cal knew she didn't mean it at all, "I'm happy for you."

Another untrue statement.

"There's some files on your desk I'd like you to take a look at." She said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Thanks." Cal said cooly. Whatever her reasons were, she had just lied to him, and he didn't like it.

Then Foster excused herself, saying she had a lot of work to do, but Cal noticed that she headed straight for the bathroom and not her office.

As he walked to his office, Loker came out of one of the side rooms and tapping his pen on a clipboard.

"Hey, Lightman." Loker said, his words sickly sweet with condescension, "How was your date?"

Cal rolled his eyes. He was so not in the mood for Loker's crap.

"Not now, Loker." Cal growled, wishing this work day was over when it had only just begun.

Loker laughed and crossed his arms.

"Oh I see…you nailed her."

In a flash, Cal's forearm was pressed against Loker's chest, and Loker was pressed against the wall.

"Now you listen. I'm not going to hit you because you're not worth it, but don't you _ever_, say anything like that about her again. Am I clear?" Cal hissed.

Loker was stunned. The push hadn't been very hard, and Cal had not hurt him, but he was shocked at this sudden reaction from Lightman. He had a temper, sure. But he hadn't expected his comment to set him off so much."

"Y-yes" Loker stammered.

"Good." Cal said and then released Loker, walked past him and into his office, shutting the door with a loud bang behind him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam's work day was fairly busy. Luckily she had not gotten in too much trouble for her lateness, just a stern look and short a "You-better-not-be-late-again-or-there-will-be-consequences" lecture from her boss. She was doing well; she had sold four perfumes and two colognes, and was ten minutes away from her lunch break when Julie walked up to her counter.

"Hey Jules, what are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised to see her friend.

"Well, I need a new bottle of cashmere mist, and I just wanted to say hi."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"So you came all the way over here just to say 'hi' and buy some perfume?"

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Well of course not _just_ to say 'hi'…I want to know how your date went."

'_Here we go' _Sam thought.

"It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Really nice."

"What kind of food?"

"Sushi."

"Did you drink?"

"A little."

"So you didn't get drunk?"

"Of course not."

"And that's it?"

"Well…"

"There's more?"

"Well…"

"Well what? Did he give you a kiss goodnight or something?

Sam's cheeks went scarlet. She looked down hoping her friend wouldn't notice.

"Oh. My. God." Julie said.

Sam looked at her.

"What?" she asked coyly, as if she had no idea what Julie was going to say.

"You had sex."

Sam went redder and looked down at her shoes again.

"Oh my God, you so did. Samantha you naughty girl!"

Sam saw her boss looking over at them, so she unlocked the glass case and started getting out a bottle of Cashmere Mist.

Julie leaned in.

"So…was he good?"

Sam dropped the box she was holding on the counter.

"Julie!" she hissed, blushing even more.

"What? It was a legitimate question." Julie said.

Sam shook her head. Julie was one of those people who Sam referred to as "having no filter". Still, she was her friend.

Sam began to chew on her lip as she rang Julie up.

"So…was he good or not?" Julie asked intently when Sam gave her the receipt to sign.

Sam sighed.

"If I tell you, then can we please not talk about this anymore?"

Julie nodded.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Yes, he was good. Very good, in fact."

Julie smiled wide.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so happy for you!"

Sam smiled as well, for she knew her friend meant it.

"I'm on my lunch break now, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Julie said, picking up her purchase.

Sam came out from behind the counter, and handed the keys to the other girl working back there.

"You know something Jules?"

"What Sammy?"

I'm happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

Julie hooked her arm around Sam's

"That's great Sammy. I'm really glad for you. You deserve it."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Of course. After what you went through, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was around lunchtime that Cal finally took a moment to actually relax. The fact that he was swamped with tons of work, coupled with his confrontation with both Foster and Loker that morning, he was in word, stressed.

At 12:15 He got up from his desk, walked out if his office and out towards the courtyard to get something to eat.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hadn't checked it since last night, so it was now that he noticed he had a missed call, a voice mail and two text messages.

They were all from Emily.

Cal got a sandwich and a cup of coffee, and sat down at a table. He tapped the voicemail icon and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey dad, it's Em. It's midnight. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I know you told me not to wait up, but I haven't heard from you all night, so I'm a little worried. I'm sure your fine, but I just wish you had told me if you weren't going to be coming home. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight dad."

Cal put the phone down on the table.

'_God she sounds just like her mother'_, he thought.

It was not like he had planned on not coming home, he had no idea what was going to happen between him and Sam. He had no intentions or expectations of the date. But what happened had happened, and he was glad it did. He did feel slightly guilty about not letting Emily know he wasn't coming home.

Cal checked the text messages. One read "Just left you a vm, going to bed, night.", and the other "Off to school now, see u later. Love you."

Cal replied to the last one; "Hey Em. I'm really sorry I didn't let you know what was going on last night. I will try to let you know from now on. Love you too."

Cal then set the phone down and started eating his sandwich.

A few minutes later the phone buzzed. But the text was not from Emily.

It was from Sam.

Cal opened it.

"I can't wait to see you later :)"

Cal smiled, then replied;

"Same here. See you soon."

He then finished his lunch and headed back in his office.

Five o'clock could not come soon enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eli Loker sat at his desk, still mad at Lightman. Not so much because he had pinned him to the wall, more so because he was incredibly jealous of him.

Sam was hot, and he could not understand how the hell Lightman was doing her.

He was much more attractive than Lightman was, and obviously had more sex appeal.

Why was some sexy twenty-something year old dating _Lightman_?

Loker was also upset that she had rejected his advances.

'_She should really be with someone closer to her own age'_, Loker thought, _'Someone who can actually give her what she wants'_

He knew girls like that. They were innocent, but they had a need, a genuine desire to be corrupted.

Loker turned back to his work, trying not to think of what Sam's body looked like underneath her clothing.

There was no need dwelling on something that was not his.

At least, not his _yet_. Despite her objections, Loker was determined to have her, even though she was interested in Lightman.

He just had to convince her otherwise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam was walking through the door to the Lightman Group at exactly five o'clock.

She headed down the hallway since she had gotten a text from Cal earlier telling her to come to his office when she got there.

She finally came to a door with his name on it, and opened it.

He was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer, and looked up as she shut the door behind her.

"Right on time." He said, smiling.

Sam smiled too and walked over to him.

No sooner had she reached his desk that he got up and starting making out with her.

Sam pulled away a bit.

"Cal! Should we really be doing this here? In your office?"

Cal grabbed her left breast through her shirt, and leaned her back over his arm, which was clutching the small of her back.

"My office. My rules. I could bend you over my desk and take you right here if I wanted to."

Sam looked shocked. Cal laughed and kissed her.

"Just kidding about that last part love. Unless you want me to of course." He said with a devilish grin.

Sam giggled, and straightened up.

"Maybe another time. Right now, I'm starving."

"Me too", said Cal, gently biting her neck.

"No, no! I mean for food! We will have plenty of time for other things later." Sam said.

"Fair enough. Let's go, shall we?"

Cal offered her his arm and she took it, clutching his bicep through his shirt.

Cal grabbed his coat off the hook, locked his office, and then they set off down the hallway.

Since there was no one around, although Sam doubted he would care if there was, Cal nipped her ear, and she giggled.

Suddenly, someone rounded the corner facing them.

It was Foster.

She looked stunned to see them, and stopped for a moment, but then kept on walking towards them.

"Ello, Foster."

Gillian stopped in front of them, and pushed her hair back.

"Hello Cal…and who is this?"

Lightman fought the urge to roll his eyes.

'_As if she didn't know'_, he thought.

"Hi, I'm Sam. And you must be Dr. Foster.", Sam extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gillian looked at her for a moment, and then took her hand and shook it.

Gillian thought of saying "Wish I could say the same." But she didn't.

She was better than that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Foster said.

Cal knew immediately she was lying, as she had been to him that morning.

The three stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and then Cal spoke up.

"Well, we should get going. I'm cooking dinner for us at my house."

"How nice." Gillian said, even though she didn't mean it.

"See you, Foster."

"Bye, Cal." Gillian said flatly, not even bothering to say goodbye to Sam, and walked past them and down the hallway.

As she walked to her office, she tried not to think of how jealous she was.

'_Cal looked so happy with her though'_, she thought, _'and I want him to be happy'_.

That wasn't entirely true. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with _her._


End file.
